(1) Object of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample tilting device in electron microscopes, and, more particularly, to a sample tilting device in electron microscopes which enables the prevention of shifting of a visual field when a sample is tilted.
(2) Description of Prior Art
A sample can be tilted at an arbitrary angle by the sample tilting device in electron microscopes. It is desirable in this sample tilting device that a so-called Eucentric condition, i.e. a condition that the tilting axis of the sample is unvaried, is satisfied. A sample tilting device in electron microscopes which is regarded as satisfying this condition is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 914/1981.
However, the apparent from description, hereinbelow it has been experimentally determined that the tilting axis of a sample is varied in practice in this proposed sample tilting device thereby causing problem that a problem that shifting of an observed image and, accordingly, a visual field.